Kalos, Here I Come
by ASD Pokemon Fan
Summary: Ashati Jane lost her mother when she was nine. Five Years later, she elopes from her house.6 months later a raven haired boy saves her life in the forest. At first a bit timid, she begins to travel with Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont through the Kalos region and finds the true meaning of love and life. Aura Ash/Smart Ash. Romance & Suspense. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING**

 **Hello Everyone, this is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know this story will have a little more mature Ash than in the anime. He may also be an Aura user. It depends on me. This willl be loosely based on the anime, OK. This fic can be Amourshipping or Ash X OC pairing. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flaming. Other shippers can return now if they hate this story may have possible character deaths and some inappropriate content for younger readers. NOW LETS MOVE ON**

 **DISCLAIMER:Apart from my OC, Ashati Jane, I do not own any other characters or Pokemon. All rights are reserved with Nintendo and Gamefreak. So please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 :A NEW BEGINNING**

"Dad stop! Dad you are hurting 'ahh!' stop *sniffs* "cried Ashati.

After beating her with a belt for 15 minutes her father leaves a sobbing and badly bruised Ashati on the floor, the only noise that resonated throughout the house was the sound of cries and sniffles.

Ever since that fateful day, the beating had become quite a routine for Ashati. Although, she was quite young she still remembers the day when it all started...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **5 years ago**

 **Near Candid Town, A few km from Lumiose City, Kalos**

An 9 year old Ashati Jane was returning home with her mother and father after celebrating her nineth birthday in Lumiose City.

Her father, Richard Jane was a business man while her mother Sarah was an archaeologist.

"Mom! Dad! Thank you. That was the best birthday ever. I love you two very much." exclaimed an ecstatic Ashati.

"Welcome dear. We love you too, after all you are our only daughter", said her mother.

Looking at their daughter both of them smiled. Due to their diverted attention they failed to notice a man and his pokemon standing on the road ahead of them.

"Hyperbeam" the man yelled. This caused both the parents to look in the direction of the sound. Their eyes widened in shock when they say the dragon type pokemon firing the attack in their direction. Acting quickly, the mother pushed her daughter out of the car in order to save her. Richard tried his best to save them from the attack but couldn't. Time seemed to stop for Ashati.

"NOOO" shouted Ashati, her voice watched the attack hit causing the car to turn over multiple times before halting. The grief stricken Ashati started crying. " Mom, Dad no!" was all she said before passing out. But before she passed out she noticed the man who attacked her family had orange hair and along with him was a salamence.

 **8 Hours later**

Rubbing her eyes Ashati wakes up to find herself in unknown surrounding. She finds herself in an all white room. Even the curtains and bed sheets were white.

"Where am I? Which place this?" says Ashati

As if on cue a Nurse Joy walks in."Oh hello dear. So you are finally awake."said Nurse Joy,"Wait here, I'll inform your father about it"

A few minutes later her father burst through the door and hugged her.

"Ashy-boo you are finally awake. I-I thought I lost you just like...your mother".Saying this he started crying on her shoulder.

Ashati was a bit confused. "hey Dad what do you mean by... 'just like your mother' "

Her Dad looks up to her and then started crying again. "Ashati yo-your mom... She is. ..n-no more... She died ".

She could not believe it. Her mother was no more. What in the name of Arceus was her father saying.

"NOOOO" was all she said before she broke down in tears.

 **End Of Falshback**

It took her 4 months to get over the initial grief, but sadly he father couldn't. He loved Mom very much and therefore couldn't get over the loss. Due to this he started drinking and his business suffered a set back. A year later his company was declared bankrupt. He started drinking too much. And when he would return home, he vented his frustration on her.

Being constantly abused by her father made her friends boycott her. She was now confined within the walls of her own house. She loved Pokemon but alas she couldn't go on her journey to become a Pokemon Master when she turned 10. The reason her father didn't allow.

All the beatings she took from her father for the past five years had a lasting impression her. The only man she saw for the past four years was her father who she now considered a devil. This lead her to believe that all people are just like her father. She could have once thought of forgiving her father for the beatings he gave but what he did today was unforgiving.

'How could he?,He tried - He tried to rape his very own daughter.I hate you Dad, I hate you.'she thought.

And when she resisted he beat her to pulp.

And at that very moment she made a decision.

Gaining strength she got up and went to her room. There she started writing a letter that she was leaving her house for ever. Then she packed some of her stuff in a backpack and along with a photograph of her family and some money went to sleep, for she knew tomorrow will be a very long day.

* * *

It was dawn when Ashati quietly stepped out of her house. Once outside she breathed a sigh of then ran off in the direction of Lumiose city. Since she was too scared of people she went to the forest surrounding the city. After walking for short time she begins to fell hungry.

"Oh shit, I forgot to pack some food an now I've to look for it too" thought Ashati.

Suddenly the sky became dark and the wind picked up then started raining. To save herself from the rain she started running. But due to the constant downpour she failed to notice a root protruding out of the ground. She tripped and fell face first into the mud.

"AHH! OW. That hurts".

She picks herself up and finds herself very weak.

"I think the hunger is taking a toll on me. I better find myself some shelter quickly"

As soon as she said this she found a cave right in front. She walks towards the cave carefully and then sat there. It was then she noticed that her arm was this she starts to cry.

"Why does this always happen to me, Arceus? Why? What Have done that you do all this me? Please can't I live a normal life? I beg you please don't do this to me. Why don't people love me?" whinned Ashati

Suddenly out of nowhere an Eevee comes out and starts licking her bleeding arm.

Seeing the Eevee she stops crying and holds the Eevee close to her.

"Oh you are so cute" gushes Ashati.

"ve eve vee" the Eevee said as if trying to say thank you.

"Would you like to stay with me Eevee?" asked a hopeful Ashati.

The Eevee starts licking her face and nods her then jumps out of her grasp and goes deeper into the cave. After a few seconds it comes back to Ashati and hands over an apple to little act of kindness brought tears to Ashati's eyes. She quickly hugs Eevee and then places her in her lap.

"Oh sorry Eevee I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ashati Jane but i prefer to be called AJ"

"eve vee ee ve" it said. They both the curled against each other and peaceful dimension of sleep overtook them.

* * *

 **6 months later**

"Oh wow! The Kalos region is so beautiful. You really weren't exaggerating one bit when you described it Alexa" said a raven haired trainer.

"Pi Pika Pi" cried his trusty Pikachu agreeing with his trainer.

"I'm glad you like it Ash. But you'll like it even more when we land"said Alexa.

"Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Lumiose City in 5 minutes(A/N I know this doesn't happen but laugh it off) Thank you for traveling with Pigeot Airways".

 **5 minutes later at the Lumiose city Airport**

"Behold Kalos, Ash Ketchum is here" yelled an exuberant Ash.

"Pikachu" said his buddy in the same attitude.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through he misjudged the flight of stairs and fell down.

"Ash! Are you Ok?" said Alexa as she ran down the stairs to check on Ash.

"Yeah I'm fine. " He then stood up and dusted himself off.

"So Alexa which is the first gym I get to challenge huh?" asked Ash.

"Well there is a gym here in Lumiose City. You can battle there. Otherwise my sister Viola is the gym leader of Santalune City".

"Well Ash I've to leave. I have some important work to do. Bye." said Alexa

"Bye Alexa. We will meet again. Take care" said Ash waiving her off.

"Well buddy it's now only you and me." said Ash to his Pikachu.

"Pika Pika"

With this said they started running towards the towards the gym.A while later Ash and Pikachu reach the gym and enter it.

"Hello there. I'm here for a gym battle" said Ash.

A screen pops up infront of him and asks "how many badges do you have? "

"Well um i've none. You see I'm starting my journey and this is the very first gym i have challenged."said Ash.

"Well in order to challenge this gym you need atleast 4 badges. Now go away or else I'll take drastic measures" the voice said.

"Hey no fair. I wanna ba-" Ash was cut short when a trap door opened just below him and he went sliding through it out of the building. Sadly the door opened on the second floor. Being thrown out he prepared himself for the impact. He knew he could use his aura to save himself but that would attract undue for him instead of landing on hard concrete floor he landed on something fluffy. Opening his eyes he saw that he landed on some sort of air bag which a blond boy had thrown to save something dawned upon him.

"Where is PIKACHU?" yelled Ash .

"It's here. Oh its soo cute" gestured the little girl who saved Pikachu. She closely resembled the older teen that saved him.

"Oh pardon me, I'm Clemont and this is Bonnie my younger sister" said Clemont gesturing towards the girl.

"Hi there. Its nice to meet you" she said in a childlike voice.

"Hello, my name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region, and this is my buddy Pikachu"

"Pika-chu"

"Hey Clemont want to have a battle? I dont know whats wrong with this gym leader. Do you happen to know him?" asked Ash.

"I-I don't know him. Well lets have the battle" stuttered a nervous Clemont.

Ash knew he was lying by sensing his emotions through his aura but decided to say against never interfered in others personal matter.

"Ok. Bonnie could you please be the refree" Ash asked.

"Ok Ash."chirped Bonnie.

"This will be a one on one match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Clemont from Lumiose city. No time limit and no substitutions. Begin!" yelled Bonnie.

"Hey buddy you are on. "said Ash to Pikachu who quickly hurried to the battlefield.

" I recently caught him so let's see how he holds up."said Clemont "Go bunnelby".

Unbeknownst to them a frog like Pokemon was intently watching Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu start off thunderbolt"said Ash

Pikachu unleashes a strong bolt of electricity towards Bunnelby

"Bunnelby dig" said Clemont. Bunnelby dug up a hole and jumped inside dodging the thunderbolt.

"Pikachu wait for my command"

Ash then closed his eyes and used his aura to sense the location of bunnelby. **(A/N : You all might be murmering that this cheating but it's not true; nowhere it is mentioned in the league rules that you can't use your abilities)**

"Pikachu jump to the right and then use Iron tail" said Ash in a calmly.

Bunnelby came out of the ground at same place where Pikachu was a few seconds ago and uses Double Slap attack only to hit thin air.

Pikachu then hits him with his tail which looked silvery in colour and sends him back to gasped. 'How could he know where bunnelby was? Just how?'

"Bunnelby Mud shot". bunnelby get up weakly then uses his ears to throw balls of mud towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and then use Volt Tackle".said Ash getting excited.

Pikachu dodges and heads towards bunnelby surrounding itself in electricity. But he suddenly stops when out of nowhere a net lands infront of him.

"Pika?" questions Pikachu.

Its then that Ash, Clemont and Bonnie notices two people and a meowth standing nearby

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing?"questions Clemont.

"Prepare for trouble, for who the question is indeed"

"And make it double,because we paid it no heed"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth thats right"

"Wow! A talking meowth, but how is that possible?" wondered Clemont.

"Team Rocket not you again"said Ash.

"Huh? You know them Ash?"asked Clemont.

"They are members of Team Rocket an evil organisation of the Kanto region that steal other people's Pokemons and try take over the world."Ash said nonchalantly "So you never give up huh? How many times have I kicked your asses and still you don't give. Now leave before I ask Pikachu to whoop your asses"

"Listen twerp we wont leave until we take dat Pikachu" replied meowth.

"If thats what you want. Pikachu thunderbolt"

Pikachu fires a thunderbolt heading straight towards the trio.

"Wobuffet counter" yelled Jessie.

The attack gets repelled and hits Pikachu with double cries in pain.

"Now inkay psywave" said James.

The attack was heading straight towards a weakened Pikachu when a frog like pokemon jumped out of a tree and took the attack on himself.

It then unleashed a water pulse attack on the trio and then attack sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

 **Ash's POV**

I saw Team Rocket blasting off in the sky. Then I turn my attention to the pokemon who saved Pikachu. I go towards the spot where he was lying dead-beat. I knelt down besides it and asked, "Hey are you alright? I want thank you for saving my Pikachu."

The pokemon gave me a smile and said "Froa-kie"

It then closes his eyes.

"I don't think Froakie is in a very good shape Ash."I hear Clemont say.

I quickly pick him up in my arms.

"Hey Clemont where is the nearest pokemon centre huh?" I asked Clemont.

"Its towards the west of this place" he replied

I was about to head there when Clemont stopped me.

"I think it's better if we take him to Professor Sycamore's lab is near to this place"

"So what are we waiting for, lead the way." i replied

We this we started running towards the lab with Pikachu on my shoulder and froakie in my arms. After running for while Clemont falls to ground exhausted.

"Hey Clemont are you fine?" I ask as I turn around.

"Yeah. You all head to the lab, i'll be joining you shortly" he said.

With that me and Bonnie arrived at the Professor's rush through the door and call for the Professor.

"Professor, professor where are you" shouted Bonnie.

"Coming" came a reply.

Then a young man around the age of 25 walked in."Yes " he said.

Professor then notices the Froakie in my arms and then asks "What happened to him"

"He saved my Pikachu and in the time got hurt" I replied worriedly.

The professor takes him to the medical facility and places him in a healing chamber.

"Professor will he be fine?",asked a concerned Bonnie

Then a Gorchomp comes and stands alongside me watching froakie worriedly.

"gorchomp gor gor-chomp?" it asks.

"Dont worry Gorchomp he will be fine"replied the professor.

I suddenly realised that Clemont was not there with us. As if on cue Clemont enters the lab huffing and puffing.

"Hello professor, I'm Clemont and that is my sister Bonnie" replied Clemont shaking the professor's hand.

I then realized that I hadn't introduced myself to the Professor. 'Uh my bad.'"Hello professor I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my partner Pikachu"I said Introducing myself.

"Hello there nice to meet you all" replied the Professor taking my hand.

* * *

 **Ashati's POV**

 **Forest outside Lumiose City, north of Professor's lab**

"Huh I'm feeling so hungry. I haven't eaten for the past two days and I dont have the energy to walk even" I said as I sat down near a pine tree.

"I wonder how Eevee's doing?"

I was so tired that she failed to notice a man with orange hair until he was standing there. I looked up and saw the man was no older than thirty years and had orange hair.

He bent down and asked "Are you ok? You look pretty tired"

With great strength I managed to say " I'm hungry"

He then stood up and said "Come with me I have camped nearby. There is some food you can have there".

He then offered his hand to me. I was a bit skeptical about him ,or rather everyone after seeing my dad, I accepted his hand because if I hadn't then I would have starved to death.

Then man then motioned for me to follow.

After walking for what felt like hours we came to a clearing and then the man stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop, there is no camp over here."I said as I began tense up.

 **Normal POV**

The man stopped and turned around, now facing me.A develish grin spread across his a moment the man pounced on her and pinned her to ground.

"Hey leave me. What are you doing? Leave me"cried Ashati

She started squirming and moving to escape the man's grip, but the man had a firm grip on her and that she was too weak to do man hit her a few times om the stung. Her face instantly swelled up from the impact.

"You are not going anywhere. You are be quiet and stop resisting and I'll go easy on you"said the man with a mischievous grin on his face.

The man kissed her hard on the lips and forced his tongue in her mouth.

Ashati tried hard but couldn't do man groped her butts and was going to force her when suddenly an Eevee came out of the bushes.

"Eevee you are !" said Ashati as she started crying.

Then man threw a pokeball and out came a Dragonite. "Finish it" was all the man said.

And in a matter of seconds Eevee was badly beaten.

The man recalled Dragonite and then said "Now who will come to your rescue. Hahaha" he said and then started laughing like a maniac.

I was too frightened. I gathered up all my strength and shouted "Somebody HELP"

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Professor Sycamore informed me about some sort evolution called mega-evolution in which a pokemon can evolve past its final evolutionary form and it is temporary. It required a strong bond between the trainer and pokemon and a stone called i knew that if i get a megastone, I'll be able to mega-evolve since all my pokemon and I share a deep then told us that he was studying Mega Evolution on his gorchomp.

Currently professor, Clemont, Bonnie and me were standing in ranch like reserve inside the laboratory and were watching the pokemon at the lab playing with each other.

Suddenly I felt some distress signal coming from somewhere to the north. I closed my eyes and augmented my hearing capabilities. It was then I heard someone yell 'HELP'.

'Somebody needs help. I better go quickly' I thought.

I turn around and say,"Hey guys I gotta go. OK. Bonnie will you please take care of Pikachu. I'll come back soon", I said as ran towards the door.

"Hey Ash where are you going" I heard Bonnie say but ignored her.

I quickly rushed out and started running in the direction i heard that sound from.I was getting some negative and devilish emotions from one person while the other was in pain and agony.I used my aura to boost my run and was almost there within seconds.

I made a small Aura sphere and fired it towards the person who was giving a negative aura.

I heard a person shout in pain and then running off.I quickly came across a clearing and gasped at what i in the middle of the clearing was a girl around my age with long dark brown hair. She had a tanned skin and was looking very had bruises all over her body and her clothes were torn. She was almost naked. Near her was an Eevee who was unconcious.

"Lucario come on out and use Heal Pulse on that Eevee" and with that I threw Lucario's pokeball. Lucario quickly attended to the Eevee while I knelled down beside the girl and pulled of my hoodie and then a cloak from my back pack.I knew the man was trying to rape girl had passed out. I quickly covered her with the cloak and then picked her up bridal style. I didn't use my aura to heal her because if I did so there would be no proof that a man tried to rape her. Returning Lucario I picked her Eevee and kept it on her while I carried them both towards the Pokemon centre. I looked down at her and saw that her hair were a mess and that she looked very weak but honestly she still was very pretty.

After walking for a good fifteen minutes Ireached the pokemon center and entered it.

Nurse Joy saw me and came rushing towards saw the girl and the Eevee in my hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think somebody was trying to rape her. When I came to her rescue the man ran off and she had already passed please take care of her.?" I asked.

"Why not young man. Follow me" she said

I followed her into a room and she motioned to me take put her on the then asked Chansey to take Eevee with that she asked me leave the room while she nursed her.

I was waiting for Nurse Joy to come out. Then the door opened and Nurse Joy walked out.

"Hey Nurse Joy, how is she?"I asked sounding worried.

"She is fine. She just needs some rest and she will be fine" she replied

"Ok Nurse Joy I'm going to the professor's lab. Take care of her. I'll be back after some time. Bye" I said and then walked towards the door and left.

 **So how was the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Finally I've started my first fic. Now some you might be wondering that even though i said that ash will be mature he still acts as a child. Well some habits are hard to die. Well now I want to tell you something IT'S NOT AN ASH X OC STORY. NOT YET. I HAVEN'T DECIDED THE PAIRINGS YET. Sugesstions on pairings will be welcomed. OK! AND SERENA WILL BE DEBUTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.I need A BETA reader.**

 **And thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up by next week. Thank you for reading DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW. And finally guys here are some suggestions for you all. Please do check out these authors:**

 **MetekinGiant, one of my best friends on all those amour-shipping fans check out his stories. They are the best. Do read them.**

 **Inferno792, read his story 'Adventures of the Master' and ' The Legend Awakened '.**

 **Cookies United, his 'Get Ready Sinnoh/Hoenn/Kalos' series is right now he is on a break.**

 **DiscoStu09, read his story 'Conquering Hoenn'**

 **Epsil0nCha0s for his advanceshipping stories**

 **Finally check out RhinoZard for his story 'Pokemon:Ash and Serena, Love is a matter of Time'. He too is one of my good friends on fanfiction.**

 **And next time I'll give more suggestions about who to read.**

 **This ASD signing out.**

 **Updated 10 May 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A** **WARM** **WELCOME, REALLY?**

 **Hello guys, what's up,huh? Enjoying your Summer Vacations?**

 **ATTENTION: I HAVE UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HAVE DONE A FEW CORRECTIONS AND ALSO HAVE ADDED A FEW THINGS. THE ADDED PART WAS ADDED (pun intended) WHEN ASH SAVED ASHATI IN THE FOREST AND A SENTENCES HERE & THERE. Anyways moving ahead I just want to thank all of you for your reviews. Give a shout to my first two followers : ZeruXT and The Legendary Amourshipper. **

**Thanks to those who read and criticized the story and pointed out the flaws. I also want to thank those who extolled my story. If you have any questions, just leave them in review or PM me.**

 **And I want a Beta Reader.**

 **Now LET'S ROLL IT**

 **CHAPTER 2: A** **WARM** **WELCOME, REALLY?**

 **Vaniville Town, Kalos**

 **Time :Half an hour before Ash rescued the girl**

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town, a small town south of Santalune City, a young girl with honey blond hair was riding a Rhyhorn, or rather trying to ride a Rhyhorn. It was as clear as crystal that the girl was having problems while riding it and from the looks of it one can tell she did not enjoy it one bit.

"Aaaah! Aaa, ouch!" said the girl as she tried her level best to tame it. Ofcourse she failed miserably.

"Serena keep your mouth shut lest you will bite your tongue and be one with Rhyhorn" Grace, Serena's mother called worriedly from the sidelines.

"I'm trying, Mom. I'm trying "

But as soon as she said that the Rhyhorn threw Serena off herself and she fell flat face first on the ground.

"I HATE IT" yelled Serena.

 **Ash POV**

I said good bye to Nurse Joy and headed towards Professor Sycamore's lab. Walking silently all my thoughts were centered around the brunette I saved a few minutes ago. I did not know who that girl was, but right now I just wanted to rip off the head of the man who was responsible for her current predicament.

I was so engrossed with my own thoughts that by the time I finished I was standing right infront of the lab. I was going to open the door when I heard a painful scream of a pokemon.

"gorrrrrr( HELP )" it said.

I at first understood that it was the Professor's Garchomp that was calling for help. It was evident from his voice that he was in great pain. Forgetting everything I rushed straight into the lab. When I entered, I saw the two people- a woman and a man in orange uniforms standing there along with the Professor, Sophie and my friends. They were all worried about the Garchomp who was in immense pain. The man had a strange remote in his hands. He then pressed a button on it due to which the Garchomp roared in pain again. The Froakie I saved earlier was trying to calm his friend. The others saw me and were somwhat relieved to see me there. Pikachu also hurriedly approached me. It was then I noticed a strange collar on Garchomp's neck and I surmised that this is what's troubling him.

Due to the pain Garchomp went berserk and started firing Hyperbeams in any direction. He then fired a Hyperbeam at the grunts sending them flying in the sky.

"Looks like Team Flare is blasting off to space" was all they said before disappearing. This made me think about Team Rocket but I quickly shook the thought off and focussed myself. The Garchomp then flew out of the lab firing Hyperbeams everywhere.

 **Pokemon Centre**

 **Room 07**

Rubbing her eyes Ashati woke up to find herself lying in a bed in a completely white room.

"Hmm... Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

Nurse Joy who was currently in her room heard this and looked towards the bed. Her eyes widened when she realized that the girl was finally awake.

" Oh dear, so you are finally awake" said Nurse Joy as she approached the girl.

"Huh? Who are you? Stay away. Please don't harm me" she cowered in fear and shifted herself back so as to create a distance between them.

Nurse Joy sensed that she was suffering from trauma and therefore a bit frightened of strangers. She slowly approached her and tried to calm her down.

After some time the girl relaxed a bit sensing that she was safe here. Nurse Joy also told her how she ended up in a hospital telling about a boy who carried her here along with her Eevee.

Suddenly the door flew open and Eevee came running towards Ashati.

"Eevee! I missed you so much" said Ashati as she hugged Eevee.

"vee eveee ve" she said.

Nurse Joy smiled at the interaction between the two of them.

"Now I want you rest a bit. Do you want to watch TV, Ashati?"

"TV? Ok"

 **Outside Prism Tower**

The area around Prism Tower was being evacuated in haste. Officer Jenny was trying her level best to ensure the safety of the locals but still there were a few who were not listening to her. When Ash and company arrived at the Prism Tower the Garchomp had already been sitting on the top, still enraged and firing hyperbeams everywhere. A news chopper which was flying above, recording the events of the city, narrowly missed one his strikes.

Seeing this Ash decided to scale the 'mountain' of a tower and calm the rampaging dragon. He along with his trusty Pikachu and the Froakie he saved earlier immediately sprung into action. Coincidently, Alexa who was also there at that moment saw Ash climbing the tower. She couldn't help but worry about him. Although she had only spent a small amount of time with him but she had grown fond of him and his bravery. She still didn't have the slightest of idea that she has a crush on him.

 **Serena's House, Vaniville Town**

After coaching her daughter how to ride a Rhyhorn(which I might add led to unprecedented consequences), Grace was currently sitting in her living room watching the news broadcasting live from Lumiose City. She was shocked to see the amount of damage the purple dragon had done.

"Hey Serena, Look something incredible is happening in Lumiose" she called out to her daughter.

"Oh yeah, Well something incredible has happened to my face too" said Serena sarcasticaly as she mentioned the scratches on her face. Her mother sweat-dropped hearing this. Nevertheless she came to see what her mother wanted to show her.

"What kind of movie is this mom?"

"This is no movie. This is happening live in Lumiose City" her mother replied to her gasped hearing this and started watching the broadcast intently.

"Hello everyone, this is Clair reporting live from Lumiose City" said the reporter " A Garchomp is running amok here in the city, causing destruction everywhere. He is currently on top of the Prism Tower and is in no mood to stop the carnage"

"What the- A young man is trying to climb the Tower and he is heading straight towards the rampaging pokemon. May be the boy is his trainer, who know"

The camera was showing a boy along with a Pikachu and a Froakie climbing up the Tower.

 **Pokemon Center**

"Is that boy crazy? He is going straight into the mouth of death. That Garchomp is mad and he is approaching him" said Ashati incredulously while watching the live broadcast.

 **Ash POV**

Meanwhile, I finally reached the top where the Garchomp was and along with my pokemon friends cautiously approached him.

" Garchomp" I called out to him, gaining his attention " Please calm down; we know you are in a lot of pain. I know it hurts and we want to help you"

"pika pikachu pi pika"(yeah we want to help you)

"froa froakie"(buddy please! )

He was looking directly at us making me nervous. He seemed to have calmed down so I took a careful step towards him. But as soon as I did that he fired a Hyperbeam attack at me.

"Get down" I told everyone and we narrowly avoided it. It was a close call but we are safe and that's what matters. Because he used Hyperbeam, Garchomp coudn't attack for while as it needed to attack. Seeing this as an opening I rushed forward and latched onto his neck. I quickly realeased my soothing aura to calm him a bit. He stumbled and took a few steps back and we would fallen down to our deaths had it not been for Froakie to save us.

"Pikachu quick use Iron Tale on the collar" I beckoned him. And Pikachu did just that. His tail turned to steel and then with a downward stroke the collar broke apart.

As sson as the collar broke off, Garchomp seemed to relax.

"gor gor chomp"(Thank you) it said to us.

Suddenly the ground beneath Pikachu broke off and he started falling off the Tower. "Pika pi pikachu"(Help me Ash)

Without a further notice I jumped after Pikachu inorder to save my best friend. Although it was stupid of me but still I did it, anything or my buddy.

 **Serena's POV**

I was intently watching the news broadcast. I don't know why but I felt like I knew the boy on TV. I saw that the boy was able to calm the Garchomp down and both my mother and myself breathed a sigh relief. It was then that the camera focused on the boy and I couldn't help but the admire his good looks. But on closer inspection I felt a close connection with the boy as if-as if I knew him personally like I had already met him somewhere before. Before I could dwell any further on my thoughts I saw the boy's Pikachu falling off the Tower, but what made even more shocked that he jumped right after his Pikachu not even caring about his own safety. Seeing his altruism, I finally realized who he was; he was Ash, the boy who helped at the Summer Camp, my first only c-. But before I could think anything else I saw him getting engulfed in a white light and then hit the ground with a loud thud. I felt like my life was taken away from me and my heart was in my throat. I tried but couldn't stop a few tears escaping my eyes. My first crush,my only friend was no-no more that too when I saw him after 7 long years.

"NOO ASH NOO" I shouted ignoring the looks my mother was giving me. I saw that she was crying seeing the fate of such a brave boy.

 **Pokemon Centre**

 **Ashati's POV**

I saw the boy jumping off the Tower after his companion and then hitting the ground. Knowing what the outcome of this was I started crying, even Eevee was crying for the boy who jumped off only to save his Pokemon.

 **Outside Prism Tower**

Everyone outside were celebrating that the Garchomp had calm down thanks to Ash. Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore were all happy. Alexa had found another reason to love him more, but their moments were short lived when they saw Ash jumping down from the top. Their hearts came to thier mouths when they saw him jump off the top and possibly to his death. THey saw with tears in their eyes as they hit the ground. Alexa was shattered seeing her crush fall to his death. Clemont had covered Bonnie's eyes and all of them even the crowd were in tears. Although they couldn't see anything due to dust cloud that had arose from the impact, they knew it was inevititble to srvive such a fall.

"Everyone give us your Pokemon now. We are Team Flare. If anyone tries to flee he or she will suffer from dire consequences. Understand now everyone go and collect them" said one person who was wearing an orange colour jumpsuit sort of uniform. Along with him were five more people who were dressed in the same attire. With this all of the six surrounded the area and started collecting Pokemons. The one who was possibly their leader approached Alexa and demanded for her Pokemon.

"No I will not give you my Pokemon"

"Oh you think you can escape from here, huh?"he said, but Alexa remained adamant about her decision.

"Oh. Let me teach you a lesson young lady" he smiled an evil grin and then took out a gun and pointed it to her forehead.

"Any dying wish" he said laughing was about to pull the trigger when-

 **Hehehe Cliffhanger. I like it.**

 **Now for those of you who actually read the Authors notes at the last. I know this is a very short chapter but try to understand I have an exam to tomorrow. I had to work on it overnight to adhere to my promise to post the chapter this week. And one more thing I know this is a very poorly constructed chapter as I didn't get the time to recheck and upgrade it. Sorry for that. Leave your questions in the comments.**

 **There is a poll on my website to decide on the pairings(for fanfiction account)for this story so please vote.**

 **And lastly don't forget to review.**

 **This is ASD signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A HERO IS BORN**

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long delay but I can't help with it as my Internet connection was down and I couldn't post it. I know I will recieve flak for this so... Apologies. And from the reviews I have recieved I was very happy. Now to answer one question : Ash will not have an affair apart from the one's mentioned in the poll. Although other girls will develop a crush on him and try to seduce him. One thing, those read my stories, please I mean please at-least comment on the chapter if not fav. or following it. There were around 113 reads on this chapter but only THREE comments. Why I mean Why? If you all don't review and favorite it then I'm going to stop writing this fic.**

 **Now enough of blabbering let's continue from where we left.**

 **This chapter has been beta-read bu BlackSilverclaw and xashxdawnx and of-course by me, too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I thought I owned Pokemon, but sadly it was just the a dream. It's owned by Satoshi Tajeri, Nintendo, GameFreak and TokyoTV. But who said Dreams Don't Come True ;)**

"speech"

'thoughts'

" **Aura speech"**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: A HERO IS BORN**

 **Recap:** "Fine. Let me teach you a lesson young lady." He smiled an evil grin and then took out a gun and pointed itto her forehead.  
"Any dying wish?" he said laughing boisterously.  
He was about to pull the trigger when-

 **Presently:**

"Any dying wish?" he said raucously.  
He was aout to pull the trigger when-  
"You think you can kill her so easily, huh?" an imposing voice boomed, stopping the grunt in his tracks. "And steal all the Pokemon and escape from here"  
"NEVER! Never will you be able to do all this. NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!"  
All heads turned towards the possible source of the voice. Alexa's, Sycamore's, and everyone else's eyes widened when they saw a certain raven haired trainer standing on the very spot where he was believed t have died. Beside him were two Pokemon: his Pikachu and a huge, orange coloured bipedal dragon; his Charizard.  
Something that eluded everyone's eyes was the fact that Ash's eyes were glowing blue.  
"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then IronTail to destory that gun." Ash commanded.  
Pikachu sped forward using Quick Attack in a blinding flash of light before jumping into the air. Pikachu's tail, now glowing a silvery white, was brought down on the gun, slicing it into two parts.  
The clattering of the gun...or what was once a gun, brought the grunt out of his stupor.  
"So you wanna play like this...fine. Everyone, take out your Pokemon and destroy him." the grunt commanded, as he pointed at Ash.  
Within seconds, all of the grunt's Pokemon were stadning in front of their masters. In front of Ash were twelve Pokemon: six Noibat, two Spitzee, three Pangoro, and a Tyrunt.  
Ash just smirked at the Pokemon. It was clear all were poorply trained, except for the Tyrunt, which belonged to the leader.  
 **"Charizard, end this. Use Flamethrower!"** said Ash, using his aura link.

" **With pleasure", he replied.**  
Charizard gave a roar and stepped forward, opening his mouth, he unleashed a powerful Flamethrower.  
Before the grunts could order their Pokemon to dodge or attack, the Flamethrower slammed into them. Once the Flamethrower stopped, all Pokemon were on the ground, charred and eyes replaced with swirls. This shocked not only all the grunts, but also the people who were gathered there. One hit had knocked twelve Pokemon out.  
"Good job, Charizard." Ash said, praising his Pokemon.  
Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower towards the sky.  
Seeing the sheer strength and power of Charizard caused the grunts to fall back and retreat. The stolen Pokeballs were left on the ground as the grunts retreated.  
Everyone started thanking the Aura user, celebrating the defeat of the villains.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

"Thank goodness he's safe." Serena said, sighing in relief.  
She smiled brightly, after seeing her crush's heroic deeds. Althought he was a little reckless with what he did - for which she'll give him a piece of her mind, when she sees him again. But still, his bravery saved everyone. Serena mused.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

"Finally, they're gone and that boy is safe." said AJ as she stroked Eevee's head. "Although, I must say that the boy is valiant and cute, too."

* * *

 **Back to Prism Tower**

Among everyone else, it was Alexa who was most happy and why shouldn't she be? After all, she had been granted a new lease of life. And it was none other than Ash who had saved her life.  
All the reporters had quickly surrounded him, asking him a plethora of questions ranging from who he was to how he calmed the Garchomp and if it was his Pokemon?  
Ash, as well as his Pokemon, were not pleased with all the media attention and the mics being pushed into his face.  
Before they could show their frustration Professor Sycamore and Alexa saved the day. They quickly stood between Ash and the reporters, giving him some breathing room.  
"Hello, young man. Please tell everyone your name." Alexa said, as she took out a mic from nowhere and turned towards Ash.  
Ash was a bit confused as to why she was asking his name when she already knew it. She kept her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look saying 'Just go with it.'  
Before Ash could respond to her question, Professor Sycamore took the iniative to reply on his behalf.  
"He's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and he's my new student." he said proudly. "And he's here to take part in the Kalos League."  
Before anyone could ask any other questions, a girl burst through the crowd and jumped on Ash, hugging him.  
"Thank you- Thank you- Thank you sooo much for saving me and my Pokemon" she said.  
"Well, you're welcome." said Ash as he flushed a bit from the display of emotions.  
"Tell me, are you single?" she questioned.  
But before he could reply, the girl sealed his mouth with a kiss, much to the ANNOYANCE of both Alexa and Serena, making both turn red with anger.  
Alexa quickly pushed the girl off of Ash, standing between the two and casting a glare at the girl and using the interview as an excuse for her actions. The girl calmly nodded before facing a blushing Ash.  
"Think about it sweetie and meet me by the Royal Cafe. By the way the name's Cathy and I'll be waiting for you there." she said, winking at him before she took off to Arceus knows where.  
"Sorry, but I think that's enough for today." Professor Sycamore said, who was amused after seeing the kiss.  
The reporters acknowledged the fact and left. Alexa then turned to Ash, smiling and thanked him for saving her life.  
"Anything for a friend, right?" he said and turned to the Professor.  
The Professor nodded his head in thanks. "Ash, thank you for saving Garchomp, again." he said turning towards his Pokemon who was on the ground by now. "Return,"  
Turning around, Ash started walking in the direction of the Pokemon Center, before he was stopped by the blonde siblings: Bonnine and Clemont.  
"Hey Ash," Clemont said gaining his attention. "Where are you staying for the night?  
"Well I was going back to the Pokemon Center. Why do you ask?" Ash enquired.  
"Well me and Bonnie were thinking...why don't you spend the night with us?"  
"Please Ash?" Bonnie asked with puppy-dog eyes, which no one could resist... Except an aura user like...Ash.  
"Sorry Bonnie, but I have a friend waiting for me back there. Maybe someday." Ash said apologetically.  
"It's okay Ash," Clemont said continued on his way towards the Pokemon Center. Once Ash was gone, Clemont spoke. "I'm going to travel across the Kalos region with Ash."  
"Me too, big brother!" Bonnie cried.

 **Ash's POV**

I was now heading back to the Pokemon Center to get my Pokemon healed and to check on the girl I had saved earlier. Thinking about the girl, I recalled that her clothes were in tatters after the little incident earlier.  
Now that I remembered her vividly, I decided to go buy her some clothes to wear. I had a faint idea about her size, since she was my age.  
"Hey buddy, why don't we visit the mall before we head back to the Pokemon Center?" I asked, my Pikachu who was resting on my shoulder.  
"Pika-pi,"  
I walked passed the Pokemon Center and headed towards a mall that was a few blocks away. As I walked, people congratulated and thanked me for saving the city.

Well I think rumors fly faster than sound, eh? I thought to myself.  
I had just entered the mall, heading towards the clothing section, when I bumped into someone. "Ow. Sorry, I didn't see you."  
"It's okay young man. No need to worry." the person replied.  
I lifted my head to see who I had bumped into. It was a man, in fact it was the manager. He was looking at me in utter astonishment.  
Is there a ghost or something behind me?  
"Yo-you," he stuttered. "You're ASH KETCHUM!" he yelled.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" I replied casually.  
Looking around, I noticed that there were a lot of customers staring our way. Before I knew it there were squeals and a few teenage girls surrounded me, asking me to marry them or to be their boyfriend or asking for an autograph.  
Ignoring them, I turned to the manager. "Could you please make them leave?" I asked, politely.  
He nodded and motioned for the security to help. Once the girls were gone, he faced me.  
"Ash Ketchum, we are highly honoured to have you in our store. What can we do for the boy who saved our city?" he said, giving me a smile.  
"Well I came here to buy some clothes." I replied.  
"Sure, I will gladly help you. The male section is over there. As a reward for saving our city whatever you want will be free." he said, poiting towards the right of the store.  
"Well...you see..." I started, not sure how to phrase it. "I want to buy some female clothes, not male."  
"Oh I see, for your girlfriend, right?" he replied with a sly grin.  
Some of the girls who heard his comment frown or glared. They were sad that I was already taken and mad because it weren't them. I even heard some mutter a few curses at my suppose "girlfriend" and I chuckled. Oh well, If only they knew.  
"Oh no, you have the wrong idea, sir. I want to buy clothes for a friend of mine."  
He just nodded his head with a smile and lead me over to the female section.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center Normal POV an hour later**

Ash walked into the Pokemon Center with a shopping bag in hand and Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and went to the front desk.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"Could you heal my Pokemon?"  
"Of course, after all you did to save our city."  
Ash handed her his Pokeball that contained Charizard and Pikachu hopped down onto the counter.  
Ash walked off and headed to the cafeteria to eat. After the day he had had he was famished.  
After about fifteen minutes Ash left the cafeteria, full. He waited for Nurse Joy to finish with his Pokemon. A moment later Nurse Joy returned to the front desk with Pikachu.  
"Here you are. They've been restored to full health." she said as she set the tray on the counter.  
"Hey buddy, here's some ketchup for you." Ash said as Pikachu ran over to him.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried, happily taking the bottle of ketchup.  
Ash attached Charizard's Pokeball to his belt and looked at Nurse Joy.  
"Could I see the girl I rescued earlier? I don't remember the room though." Ash asked.  
"Of course, she's in room seven."  
"Thank you," Ash said as he walked off towards the rooms.  
 **  
** **Ash's POV**

I walked into the room to find the girl fast asleep with her Eevee curled against her side. I smiled at the scene in front of me and sat down on the chair beside the bed.  
I wanted to ask the girl a few questions, but would wait until she was awake.  
As I was gazing at her, I saw something in her hand. It looked like a piece of paper.  
I leaned forward and carefully took it from her hand and looked at it. It was a photograph. In the photo of a girl, who looked nine, in the middle of the picture with brown hair and holding a present in her hand. Behind her were two other people, one a man who looked to be in his thirties and a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. The man had jet black hair, fair skin, and was fairly built. The woman had brown hair and green eyes. Both were smiling fondly at the little girl, which I think had to be their daughter. She favored both of them.  
This girl in the picture was the same girl I had rescued earlier. Though I could only wonder where her parents were now.  
As I waited, I fell asleep in the chair with Pikachu curled in my lap.

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again sorry for the delay. Now I want to discuss a few things.**

 **First up, you guys are not voting. The Poll will remain open till Ash reaches Santalune. If I don't get any clear winner( and by clear winner, I mean a difference of 5 or more votes between the top two contestants), I will use the Power that Every Author has and that is I will just do whatever I would like to do; I have the right to give 10 Votes as an author.**

 **Secondly, with regard to updates, they will be twice or thrice a month.**

 **Thirdly constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Now one more important update I will write a one-shot soon. It will be based on Ash's semifinal match against Tobias. I hope everyone knows him? The genre will be humor. So suggest a title for it. Initially I was planning the title to be " It Shakes Me To The Core, And Makes Me Stronger Than Before". What do ya say?**

 **Another story I'm planning on writing is Pearlshipping fic titled " From Dawn To Dusk" and an Amourshipping/Pearlshipping fic called "That Boy". All titles are registered with ASD Pokemon Fan. I have copyrighted them so I'll fine you you steal them.**

 **Suggestions for fics to read or follow:**

 ***Search For Power by XtremeGamer**

 ***Master, Pokemon? by Saphroneth**

 ***Convergence by Testing123456**

 **That's it for now, dont forget to vote and review. Comment on the titles and Suggest some too.**

 **This ASD sighning out.**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**Chapter A/N**

 **He-hello g-guys!**

 **I am sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I know I said all those things about posting once or twice a month but I didn** **'t do that.**

 **I'm sorry but this will continue till November and that's when I'll be back in action.**

 **I would especially like to thank my friend Blacksilverclaw(also my beta) and my beta-reader ashXdawnX, who have helped me a lot.**

 **I want to inform you that the story is not dead. I'm way too busy these days to write anything. The reasons for the busy schedule are:**

 **I'm appearing for SAT in October**

 **I have to write around 12 essays for college admissions.**

 **The admission process is very demanding, especially for an International Student. Yeah... You heard it right, I'm applying to Universities in the US.**

 **Further I have to do all the work myself and I have no idea how to do it.**

 **I have to do everything in the best possible way. You see, I'm looking for scholarships too.**

 **And I have little time to do anything else.**

 **I'm applying to Vanderbilt, Case Western Reserve and UPenn. If anyone else is applying to these or any of the following, message me.**

 **Drexel, FIU, Temple, U Cincinnati, Lafayette, Bucknell.**

 **Thank you!**

 **I hope you guys understand my problem.**


End file.
